The Sleeping Prince
by Marsetta
Summary: A different take on the story Sleeping Beauty. Using the characters from Rise of the Guardians, How to Train your Dragon, Tangled, Brave, and more, We follow the story from the Prince's first party until the kiss that wakes him from sleep. Throughout we have villains, fairies, secrets, and war. Updates on Mondays. Drabbleish (200-700 WC) length chapters, save the first 2.
1. Prologue

**So, life has happened, I was kicked out of the house for a bit, I will not be returning for at least a week, maybe two. Just have to wait for my mom to cool down, and myself. I'm sure it was just a scare tactic.**

 **But to cope, I sat down, at my sis' house, and started writing this. I've been avoiding this series for unknown reasons, and I saw it and decided why not? And I have a ton of idea's for it. It will Not be the traditional Sleeping Beauty that you watch on Disney. I will have you know, that despite her color being pink, Sleeping Beauty is my favorite Disney Princess, that is actually a princess.**

 **Lots of details and Fairies in this story there be.**

 **Hiccup=Sleeping Beauty**

 **Astrid=Phillip, with a twist,**

 **Merida=Fauna**

 **Rapunzel=Flora**

 **Toothiana=Merriweather**

 **Gothal=Maleficent**

 **Others are for you to find out.**

 **Warnings: Slash, FemSlash, Het, curses, antilove good guys.**

 **I don't own!**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

The kingdom was alive, the queen had given birth to a handsome baby boy. They were to have a party for the new family, a gala if you will.

Families rich and poor would be there, coming from ever corner of the kingdom.

Even families from the neighboring kingdoms would attend.

Three fairies were to attend to bridge the gap between the magical kingdom and the human kingdoms.

"My name is Merida." The heavy accent brought smiles to some of the people attending. "I gift the child with wit, he will be quick in mind, cunning with every thought." She waved her wand in a swirl above the boy's head, he giggled as the sparkles descended on him, the teal colors making his green eyes seem brighter.

Merida grinned at him, her eyes closing in mirth.

"My name is Rapunzel." Her voice was melodic. Many sighed with love for the beautiful fairy. "I gift the boy with creativity. The gift of art will come easy for him, no matter the medium, song, dance, drawing, painting-" she would have continued, if Merida hadn't placed a hand over her mouth, a smirk on her lips. Rapunzel removed the hand with a sheepish smile.

"Yes. Here you go baby." She grinned, waving her wand above his head. The bright pink and purple sparkles made the boy coo as he tried to grab them.

"And my name is Toothiana." Her looks were unreal to the peoples. Her body covered in feathers as opposed to her almost human looking friends. She looked almost like a bird.

"I gift you with strength-" she started, a smile on her face, which was wiped off when the doors burst open and a woman entered the room.

"We look at this. A party. And I wasn't invited? I feel forgotten." Gothel, a dark witch, strode in, her eyes scanning the room with malice.

"Paupers, royalty, commoners, kings. It looks like everybody was able to come." She motioned to the noticeable separation of class within the room, her grin cutting.

"Don't worry. I'm not mad. I've but a simple wish to bestow my own gift upon the babe. If you don't mind." She raised an eyebrow in question to the king and queen.

King Stoic looked ready to hurl the witch out of the room by force, but Val held her husband back, a hand to his bicep.

"Please, it would be the least we can give you as apology for forgetting your invitation." Valla spoke, stepping before her husband.

Gotham seemed to freeze for a second, caught slightly off guard by the queen's words. She shook it off and grinned the sharp grin once again, stepping over to the boy.

"He will indeed be quite cunning and very creative." Valla smiled down at them at Gothal's words, before her smile vanished into a look of horror at the next sentence.

"But he will only enjoy the gift until his death. I promise that before his sixteen birthday he will prick his finger upon a spinning wheel, as the blood leaves him, he will die." Gothal's grinned as the dark red must left her wand to encase the child.

His once bright red hair turned dark as the curse took place, giving it an auburn hue. He cried out in fear as the mist obscured his vision.

Toothiana grabbed him out of the most quickly, but it was already too late.

Gothal laughed wickedly before leaving in a burst of bright red flames.

"Do not panic. I still haven't given him my gift." Toothiana pulled up her wand, waving it above him.

"He will not die. He will fall into a deep sleep. He will wake only with true love's kiss." She promised. Merida, a firm believe that there was no such thing, looked at her in horror. But it was too late.

"Why would you do that?" Merida turned on her, her wand right in Toothiana's face. Rapunzel tried to stop them from fighting.

"True love is the only thing strong enough to break the curse! I had no choice!" Toothiana argued.

"Quiet! Everyone, please, leave us. I would like to speak with my husband alone." The queen looked drained, all the color was gone from her face and her eyes were dull. Everyone who still remained after Gothal left quietly. The three fairies were hovering by the baby as the king and queen whispered frantically to each other.

"It's the only way!" Valla yelled suddenly.

"No! I am not letting my son out of my sight!" Stoic grit his teeth and clenched his hands.

"We have to! He needs to leave to be safe! Stoic! I don't want Gothal to find him and 'fix' her 'gift'!" Valla screamed at him. Fix and gift were spat in hatred.

"Where would he go that would be safe?" Stoic sounded defeated.

"There is an orphanage at the edge of the kingdom. We need someone we trust to take him there, someone no one knows we trust." Valla looked over at the three fairies.

"Wait, us? You want us to take the baby?" Rapunzel looked scared.

"Only you three can do this. And please, keep an eye on him for us. Will you do it?" Valla looked a bit hopeful. The fairies couldn't say no.

The three found themselves alone in a small room behind the castle, thinking up a game plan.

"We can put a glamor on him, change his appearance enough to trick her minions." Merida offered.

"Do you know what that would do to him? He would become scrawny and in some cases, the child has become sickly. We couldn't do that to him." Rapunzel looked affronted and scared.

"He would be scrawny and possibly sickly, but he would be alive. Come on Punzy, we need to protect him." Merida was surprised really, at Toothiana's words.

"Fine, yes. We do need to protect him. Only a small one, give him brown hair, no freckles, brown eyes. That should be enough to keep him safe. Hurry, we must depart." Rapunzel changed her normally long bright golden hair into a short brown cut as Merida cast the spell on the baby.

All three fairies changed their sizes to make them average human sized. Toothiana changed herself to look human with dark skin and black hair. Marida's usual fire like hair was tamed a bit to give her frizzy orange hair, all the yellow and red was gone.

The three women then snuck off into the night.

* * *

 **I feel like I babbled too much. Oh well.**

 **I hope you like it.**

 **Mars**


	2. The Orphanage

**Okay, so, I wrote a lot for this, but I don't know if I want to post all at once. It seems like a lot. 11,000 words and counting.**

 **I'm not sure what I am going to add to it, I know how it ends, but I don't know where I am going to get there. I was hoping that there would be some help in reviews.**

 **A short list of fandoms that will be used.**

 **How to train your dragons, movie verse.**

 **Rise of the Guardians, Movie verse.**

 **Tangled.**

 **Brave.**

 **Wreck it Ralph.**

 **The Croods.**

 **Shrek.**

 **So far that's all I have. I didn't want to add too many fandoms, but I had to add Eep and Charming. So, that's why we have those last two.**

 **I don't know if I want to add any fandoms, maybe the Lorax or something. I want to keep it Dreamworks and Disney though, so, please, only from those two.**

 **If you have any ideas once you get to the meat of the story, please, suggest.**

 **I don't own any of the fandoms above.**

 _ **I DO NOT OWN!**_

* * *

13 years later, only days before Hiccup's 14th birthday found a small scrawny brown haired boy sitting under a large tree, a frown on his face as he scratched notes into a book. The other kids were laughing as they ran around. He sighed as he watched them.

A boy was behind them, directing them all into 'battle' formation against a small black haired girl, who was pretending to be the witch Gothel.

The kids always played this game, the game of finding the handsome, strong, brave missing prince and fighting the evil witch.

Snotlout, the boy, was always the prince, and Baby Tooth, a little girl who looked just like one of their watchers, always played the witch.

The others, both sets of twins, Fishlegs, Meatlug, the triplets, Toothless, and Maximus, would be the forces of the six kingdoms, united as one to take out the witch.

Hiccup didn't like the game. Whenever he was forced to play, he would always be the weapon guy, as in, he stayed on the sidelines and handed them the tools they used to play.

The others, mainly Snotlout and the twins Tuffnut and Ruffnut, would constantly remind him that he was too weak and too small to fight.

He would usually have back up in the form of Toothless and Maximus, but the rest just kinda backed away from the bully's.

Today, Hiccup was trying to figure out a design for a small scale weapon that the kids could play with without getting hurt.

"Look out!" Was shouted by Toothless as a large water balloon was flung too high and too far, heading right at Hiccup.

"Ah!" Hiccup exclaimed as he and his book were drenched.

"Sorry!" Maximus shouted as the others laughed. Hiccup rolled his eyes before standing, his book was ruined, he held it at arms length before starting the walk downhill to the small house that was the orphanage.

He was about to enter when he heard hushed voices from the open window.

"-you sure? No Punzie. He's human. You know what will happen with you. If you say yes, poof, you aren't a fairy anymore. You'll grow old fast and then what? You can never be one of us again." He heard, he kept silent as he inched closer.

"But Merida, I love him. Human or not, and we were talking, I can't have kids because I won't be a full human nor a full fairy, we would adopt, I was thinking that we could adopt Maximus and we could raise him and we'd be happy Merida. Don't you want me to be happy?" Rapunzel sounded hurt.

"You told him?! Rapunzel! We are in hiding! If anyone finds out that we brought," there was a pause in Merida's rant, Hiccup was confused at what he heard so far. "If anyone finds out that we were the ones who took the prince, the witch will find him." Hiccup's eyes widened as he listened. The prince was here?!

"You out of all of us should know what would happen. You were her captive for 180 years." Hiccup tripped backwards, hitting a bucket.

The three women that were inside rushed out.

"Hiccup, what are you doing out here?" Tooth, the one Baby Tooth was nicknamed after, asked, bending down to help him up.

"You, you three are fairies!" Hiccup exclaimed, pointing at them.

"And the prince is here? Who is it?" Hiccup asked, looking at each woman in turn.

"We can't tell you that Hiccup, you know that. If we told you, you would be in danger, and so would the prince, and your friends, and his friends, and everyone really an-" Merida placed a hand over Rapunzel's mouth.

"It's to dangerous. He gets it. Yes, we are fairies, yes we are protecting the prince, yes he's here, no we can't tell you. Now, you must keep this a secret. No one can know." Merida told him sternly. Hiccup nodded.

"Of course. Wait, does Ryder know?" Hiccup asked. The older man, Flynn Ryder, would come to the orphanage a lot and bring gifts and stories to the children. He might have come less often back before Hiccup could remember, but according to some of the older children, like the older twins Belch and Barf, he had always been a part of the orphanage, they said that he is an orphan and had just, never left. But he had went on 'adventures' which dwindled down when Rapunzel showed up.

"You are dating him, right?" Hiccup was smart, he saw the signs.

Rapunzel burned a bright red.

"N-no. He doesn't know I'm a fairy, but he does know that I can't have kids. I was going to tell him the whole truth after we brought the prince back." Rapunzel didn't look at anyone, her eyes on her hands.

"But marrying a human would make you human?" Hiccup asked. He was ushered into the house and right into Merida's 'office', a small room with a desk in it, bow and arrows adorned each page, supplies to make them in the corner.

"No, kissing one, and the intent to love them, truly love them, will turn us human." Merida said with skepticism.

"You don't believe in love?" Hiccup asked, his drenched book forgotten.

"Let's not talk about that hm? How about the fact that you are going to give up your powers to marry a human?!" Merida's attention switched from Hiccup to Rapunzel, who again turned red, only this time out of anger.

"Yes. I don't know if I can- you know what, I'm going out for a walk. I can't speak with you right now." Rapunzel stormed out.

"Prissy, I'm going to go shoot, ungrateful," Merida grumbled under her breath as she grabbed her bow and a quiver of arrows before storming out behind Rapunzel.

Hiccup's eyes went right to Tooth, who was the only one left with him in the office.

"What happened to her?" Hiccup asked. Tooth sighed, waved her wand, which Hiccup only just noticed, and suddenly he and his book were dry.

"They're just stressed. Come now, you need to go out and get some sun. You are looking a bit skinny." Tooth mothered him as she pulled him out of the room.

* * *

 **I don't know guys. I feel like I could have added more. Maybe I will do a seperate story of just Hiccup's time in the orphanage?**

 **Mars**


	3. Merida's Story

**So I want to post the stories today, about the people.**

 **Then I will wait a little it and post maybe every friday? Yeah, that won't happen. It would probably be sporiatic.**

 **But anyways. Here is Merida. Next is Rapunzel, I won't get to Tooth for a while yet. I haven't written her story out yet.**

 **But yeah, here you go.**

 **I don't own!**

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

It was another year before Hiccup found out why Merida didn't believe in love, and that was only because he confronted Tooth when Rapunzel and Merida were out.

"What happened? She seems like she is getting angrier and angrier. I'm worried." Tooth sighed and motioned for Hiccup to take a seat. They were in Tooth's office, a small room with lots of pillows.

"Back when we were young, Merida believed in love. She would be the first to believe that true love could save the prince from his curse, would have congratulated Rapunzel for finding 'the one'. But that was before she fell in love.

Now, love would turn us human, only if both parties were in love. The human has to love us just as much as we love them. Merida did everything from the heart back then. And one day, a man found our home, back before we rescued Rapunzel. He wooed Merida, promised her everything. And in turn, she did everything for him. She helped him take over countries, helped him rule. And one day, she asked him if he would kiss her, make her his forever.

But the kiss didn't turn her human. It didn't do anything. The man then admitted that he didn't love her, that he used her power, used her. And he tried to kill her." Tooth looked away during most of the story. Hiccup swallowed heavily.

"What happened?" His voice was raw, like he was trying not to cry.

"She turned him into a bear and banished him." Hiccup's heart hurt.

"His name was Mordu." Hiccup gasped. He heard stories of him, bad stories meant to keep children out of the darker part of the forest.

"About 39 years later we found Rapunzel, but by then, Merida had already been hurt." Tooth slumped.

"There really is nothing we can do to help Merida?" Hiccup asked, his hands clasping the hem of his shirt.

"Not that I know of no. But if I figure it out, you'll be the second to know, after Rapunzel." She grinned at him. Hiccup grinned back.

* * *

 **Ha, I just noticed that I put I don't own them like, twice in the last chapter. I meant to write Enjoy... :D**

 **Oh well. I'm too tired to change it. Just know that I meant to tell you to enjoy. :D**

 **Mars**


	4. Rapunzel's Story

**The size of the chapters depend on where I feel they ended well. So the chapters could be 2,000 words long, or 200. It just depends. If it's a short chapter that I post, I'll most likely post a second then and there.**

 **But yeah. I feel like I should warn you, If I post too fast, I will get to the end of what I wrote, and then it could be months before I post a new chapter. So I'm going to try and post slowly, and continue writing the story.**

 **I don't own!  
 _ENJOY!_**

* * *

A month after that he found out Rapunzel's history, and Gothel's.

"Back when I was first born," Rapunzel sat within a large purple comforter. A large green comforter was wrapped around Hiccup, the two were alone in Rapunzel's art filled 'office'.

"Gothel found my parent's home. I've only heard stories of what happened to them. But apparently they tried to stop her from taking me. My whole family was a healing family. We were some of the longest living fairies. And Gothel wanted that. So she took me, but as I said, my parents tried to stop her. Some stories said that she killed them, others that she wounded them. But one, Flynn told me once that he had heard of another Rapunzel, and told me about her, how she was taken from her parents, and how her parents died of heartbreak, slowly losing the will to live. The story dated back hundreds of years according to Flynn, and I like to think that that was me. I know, selfish, wishing that my parents died slowly, but the thought that they loved me that much, enough so that they couldn't live without me, I like it better then them getting slaughtered by the woman that I thought was my mother for 180 years." Rapunzel hid her face behind the blanket, muffling her voice.

"I loved her, she was my mother. She raised me as her own. I thought she loved me." Hiccup moved over to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She smiled at him.

"Yeah." Hiccup sat next to her.

"We don't have to continue." He told her, patting her shoulder.

"No, I told you I would tell you. Where was I? Oh, so, Gothel raised me as her own, but I was not allowed outside. It was too dangerous. But I kept asking. One day, 180 years after she took me, I got out. I ran, trying to hide from her, I found Tooth. She took me in, that's when I met Merida. You know, Merida and I didn't used to get along so well." Rapunzel grinned. Hiccup looked at her with wide eyes, his thoughts along the line of 'they got along worse then now?! But they fight all the time!' Rapunzel grinned.

"Yeah, can't believe two people so close would fight all the time? We used to, at first. But now we're good." Hiccup sweat dropped.

"Gothel tried to get me back. The only way we got her to stop was to 'gift' her with immortality. Now, with a curse as strong as that, Merida and I had to find a very big loophole, because for every curse, there has to be a way to break it. It's the law. Unfortunately, Gothel wants Immortality, so she won't look to break the curse herself." Rapunzel sighed.

"How does she break it?" Hiccup asked, he was curious, he might be able to use the information to help the prince, which he had not been able to pry the identity of from the three fairies.

"Believe it or not, a hug. Gothel has to hug and kiss someone she loves, and who loves her back. But no one loves Gothel, and I doubt she would ever love anyone but herself." Hiccup noticed the strain in Rapunzel's voice. He knew, she knew that he knew.

Rapunzel still loved Gothel. She was too kind hearted to hate her, and she had raised her, pretended to love her for 180 years.

"I'm going to take a nap. You go have some fun outside. You're too scrawny." Rapunzel fretted about his appearance to distract herself.

"I'm not scrawny." Hiccup pouted before standing to exit. Rapunzel grinned at him as he left.

* * *

 **I feel like I'm forgetting something... Meh. I hope it isn't important.**

 **Mars**


	5. Rapunzel's decision, Merida's reaction

**I don't know if you read my other works, but I think I should warn you, I tend to give bad guy's hearts. Like, I make everyone good in the end sometimes. And I understand that there are bad people that aren't ever going to get redeemed, and I will have some of those here in this story, quite a few, but if you've noticed, and only if you've noticed, I won't spoil this for you, some/one (Not sure yet) of the bad guys are going to become goodish toward the end. Not telling which, you'll have to find out. But I know that some people have left angry reviews in some of my older stories about how I write bad guys. So, just so you know, hearts, no matter how black, can gain some color in my stories.**

 **Now that that is done. This is the last chapter for a bit.**

 **I don't own!**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Hiccup was in Merida's office when Merida gasped. He followed her out to Rapunzel's office. He was worried when he saw the paled skin of Merida's face.

"You, you did it." Hiccup looked around her, and saw Rapunzel, who was held by Flynn.

"I, he, yes. I kissed him. I'm sorry Merida. I love him, and he loves me." Rapunzel held up her hand to show off a ring.

"We will marry soon. Merida, please, I love him, but I love you too, you are my sister in all but blood. I can't lose you." Rapunzel pleaded. Merida was still frozen. It seemed like forever, before Merida turned and ran. Rapunzel burst into tears, Flynn hugged her.

"I'm so sorry," he continued to whisper such words while Hiccup ran after Merida.

"Miss Merida, are you okay?" Hiccup found her near a river.

"Hiccup." She said, her knees to her chest.

"I love her. I knew she didn't love me the same way, but I thought we would stay together forever anyways." Merida confessed, startling Hiccup. He knew she loved Rapunzel, but not like that.

"I knew love wasn't real. I knew it, but then, I let myself fall again, and I fell hard, with a woman who could never love me back. What am I to do?" She buried her face in her hands.

"You are going to congratulate her, go to her wedding, give a gift, maybe even dance with her. Be happy that she is happy. It's all you can do. And don't worry. You are going to find the perfect person, whether they are human or fairy, you will find them." Hiccup grinned. Merida looked at him for a long minute before cracking a smile.

"Thanks. Now, do some push-ups or something. Your arms look like twigs. So scrawny." She ruffled his hair fondly before rushing to find Rapunzel. Hiccup grumbled, he wasn't scrawny!

* * *

 **And there you go. THe girls have all realized that the only repercussion of their spell is that he is scrawny. He isn't sickly, they didn't use a powerful enough spell to make him sickly.**

 **But yeah. I hope you like it.**

 **Mars**


	6. Snotlout's Birthday

**Look, another chapter. I kinda forgot to post. Like, I've gotten so far, but I hadn't realized that no one else has read that far yet. I'm so excited for you all to get to that point, but it won't be for a while. :D Up to 12,000 words so far. And I've only got half the story written! :D This is so much bigger then I had intended. I've actually been able to add the Croods and also a character from the HtTyD books. :D So Happy!**

 **Anyways, here you go!**

 **I don't own!**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

It was only months before Hiccup's 16th birthday.

They were currently celebrating Snotlout's birthday.

"16 years old. Same age as the prince, it could be him." Hiccup muttered to himself. One of the twins, Barf, aged 17, snatched Hiccup's book right from his hands.

"What's this? The prince? Here? Ha!" Barf ran off with the book, right to Snotlout.

"Give it back." Hiccup demanded.

"Why? It looks like this entry has my name in it. Oo, you think the prince lives here? And is me? So you admit that I am sup- supe- that I am better then you!" Snotlout crowed.

"Look at me! I'm the prince, royalty and power is mine!" Snotlout joked as he puffed his chest out.

What no one else knew, was that there was a black crow behind a tree, listening. It took off right when the boy 'admitted' that he was the prince and flew quickly to his master.

"What? You found him?" Gothal demanded from the dark man, who had the crow on his shoulder. The crow disintegrated into black sand.

"Calm down Gothal. Just because I was first to find the boy means nothing. Now, you must rid the boy from this world, as you were instructed, then you will go on your way." Pitch black, a sand demon, told her disinterestedly.

"I've been looking for fifteen years! I've kill hundreds of boys, and you are saying that you, after one search, were able to find him?" Gothal seethed. Pitch sneered.

"You must not have been looking hard enough." Pitch spat.

"Why you-"

"ENOUGH! You know the plan. We will kill everyone who went against us, starting with the 'prince' and his people, and ending with the season fairies." The loud roar of Alvin the Treacherous stopped them all. Alvin, the once king of the land. He was overthrown by King Stoic and driven out of his land. He was the main brain in the operation, even though he was the youngest being within the castle of Gothal.

"I will get the girl, he will get his revenge, and you two will not ruin this for us." The low growl of Mordu sounded from the darkness.

The arguing duo stopped and glared at the two others.

"Fine. But remember, no one is to hurt my daughter. I will finish the boy off tonight." Gothal huffed.

"Your 'daughter' is a healing fairy. We could go very far with her and she would be able to heal herself." Pitch smirked. Gothal glared hard at him and lifted a hand.

"You, do, not! Touch her. You got that?" She growled. Pitch snorted before turning into black sand, making his exit.

"I trust that you don't feel for the fairy, correct?" Mordu questioned from the shadows. Gothal startled.

"Of course not. I may look young, but it is but a glamour." Gothal dropped the glamour to show that she was decrepit, her hair white and her skin wrinkled.

"She will make me young again." Gothal recast the glamour and stalked away.

She first went to her shop, a cauldron was set up with a book on a pedestal next to it.

"I need to identify the boy. So, a quick potion," she muttered to herself. She had tried just killing boys who fit the age group, but none were he, and the king and Queen were as strong as ever. She found one, added a hair that she had collected of the boy's way back when she first learned of the three fairies meddling.

"Simply add the hair and stir." Gothal grinned. The potion was ready. She bottled it and was off.

* * *

 **So? Good? Meh.**

 **Mars**


	7. Meeting Gothal

**Here is another. One more for today, maybe.**

 **I don't own!**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Hiccup finally grabbed his book with the help of seventeen tea told Toothless and 13 year old Maximus.

The three year old Pascal was glaring at Snotlout. Pascal was recently orphaned and had stuck by Rapunzel the entire time he was there, and by default he hung around Hiccup.

"So what, you got the book? We already know what he wrote. Unless you have other embarrassing secrets in there." Snotlout and the other bullies made to grab the book again, but were interrupted when Merida rushed out of the house in a panic, Tooth right behind her.

"Everybody! Get back inside! Now!" Merida yelled in panic, gripping one of the 7 year old triplets that look so much like her. The other two followed as she dragged them inside. All other orphans hurried after her, Merida was not one to panic.

"Too late." A deep feminism voice said as the door slammed before they could enter.

"Gothal." Merida spat. The children backed away in horror.

"Why hello Merida. It's been a while. Now, you could make this easy on yourself if you just give me the boy. Call it a day." Gothal said nonchalantly.

"Never you old hag!" Merida moved back, her arms wide to cover the children, who all huddled together to try and his behind the woman. The eldest children toward the outside, youngest, Pascal, in the middle.

"Have it your way." Gothal waved a hand and Merida went flying. Gothal pulled out a vial from her robes and uncorked it. She muttered a spell and a fine white mist rose.

"This will locate the boy and remove any glamours you may have placed on him." Gothal told her as the most moved. Gothal waved again, tossing the children about, separating them.

Everyone was surprised when the mist surrounded Hiccup.

His brown hair reddened and freckles appeared on his face. And when the mist left, beautiful green eyes blinked up at Gothal.

"He's much more, feminine, than I thought he would be. No matter." She lifted her arms, ready to kill the boy. Gothal yelped when she was tackled from behind.

"Toothless! Don't!" Hiccup cried. But Gothal already had the teen held up by his neck.

She sneered at him.

"You boy, so much loyalty." She looked him over, his dark skin and bright eyes reminded her of another creature that was just as fierce and just as loyal.

She smirked.

* * *

 **Oh no! Toothless! WHY?! Just leave the evil lady alone!**

 **Mars**


	8. Sacrifice and responsibility

**Ha! Here you go, let's find out what happened to Toothless! :D**

 **I do not own!**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Toothless screamed as he felt his bones cracking and breaking, his form changed from a boy to that of a dragon, Gothal let him drop to the ground half way through the transformation. She looked him in the eye, and both their eyes shimmered. Toothless looked away from her and glared at the other orphans, growling low.

"Don't worry, he won't hurt you, not unless I tell him to." Gothal looked over them all, everyone cowering away from her. Everyone except Hiccup.

"If I let you kill me, no struggling, will I have your word that you won't hurt anyone here?" Hiccup kept eyeing Toothless, his best friend.

Gothal looked surprised. Shocked even.

"I- yes." She told him. Hiccup looked at everyone again, before glancing around at everyone.

He nodded to himself.

"Do it." Gothal looked impressed. She lifted her arms, but instead of killing him, she created a spindle. Hiccup's eye shown a bright red as he was enchanted to move closer. His hand came up, and his finger was pricked. Hiccup fell heavily upon the ground, like someone dropped a sack of potatoes.

Gothal looked around, before grabbing the boy from the ground.

She mounted Toothless, and the dragon lifted into the sky, taking them away.

* * *

Once they were gone, Merida and Toothiana were able to stand.

"We have to tell the king." Tooth said instantly. Merida hissed.

"What just happened?!" Snotlout's question opened the floodgates and all the orphans started talking at once.

Merida, Rapunzel, and Toothiana had long ago became the owners of the orphanage when the previous owners retired, and thus they were left in a bind. Rapunzel was on her honeymoon with Eugene, who had stopped going by Flynn Ryder when Rapunzel learned his real name, and both Merida and Toothiana were needed to help find Hiccup. Who would watch the children?

"We need to go." Merida bit her lip.

"We'll watch them." The older twins said, some of the older kids nod as they gathered around. Merida didn't know if she trusted most of the kids on a good day.

"I'll watch them." Ralph, the oldest, only a couple weeks to eighteen, stood at the front, Penelope, a small six year old who adored Ralph, was nodding in front of him, like it was she who agreed to watch the others.

Merida smiled.

"I know you will. Okay, Tooth, let's go." The orphans gaped when Merida turned into a fire fairy and Toothiana into a fall fairy.

The two fairies left in bursts of magic.

"Okay guys, let's clean up and finish the party indoors. We have cake!" Ralph got them inside and barred the doors.

Valla and Eleanor, a visiting queen from the neighboring kingdom of DunBroch, were planning the most extravagant party for Valla's son. They would celebrate his 16th birthday a day after the actual day, for that was when the fairy trio were to bring Hadrian home.

"Your highness!" Merida and Toothiana were suddenly there.

Valla paled and dropped her pen and ink pot, which hit the floor. The ink pot broke, spilling ink everywhere.

Rapunzel and Eugene were back at the orphanage the day before Hiccup's birthday. The were happy, until they noticed that the doors were blocked, and the windows. Everyone was inside and an air of disparity hung around the building.

"Merida?! Tooth?! Children?!" Rapunzel banged on the door.

It was opened by the now eighteen year old Ralph.

"What happened?" Rapunzel was catatonic for the rest of the day.

* * *

 **Oooo! That's all for now folks! i will be updating, mmm... Mondays. Yes. I will try to keep to updating on Mondays.**

 **Till then.**

 **Mars**


	9. Astrid

**Hey Guys! SOOOOO! I GOT A NEW LAPTOP! AHHHH! And this one is brand spanken new! NEW! Cackle!**

 **At first I didn't like the keypad, mouse pad?, but it has grown on me.**

 **So, this chapter, It is the start of something entirely not Sleeping Beauty. It like, goes into a war and follows a few different groups of ppl. So, lets see, violence might pick up a bit after this, not quite sure, I'm not sure if what I wrote would be violence that isn't common in the fandoms, I guess you could see it as either, depending on how good your imagination is. I don't really describe much violence.**

 **Um, let's see... I warned you guys about both the Slash and the FemSlash right? Okay, hmm... I think a lot of the characters are IC for the most part, seeing as where they are. But some, probably most, are OOC.**

 **Welp, that seems like it.**

 **I don't own!**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

It had been ten years since that day now. Young Hadrian 'Hiccup' Haddock, prince of Berk, heir to the human kingdom, was locked in a large castle situated on a lone island in the middle of a large lake, almost big enough to qualify as a sea, and guarded by a ferocious dragon. It would take a day to boat across, a mighty warrior to kill the dragon, and true love's kiss to save him.

The human kingdom was at war with the fairies, the Queen was ill and the knights were dwindling.

"Once they wipe each other out, we will become their leaders and you will get your girls." Alvin cheered as he listed his glass. The others glared at him. Pitch scoffed before leaving. He only wanted to kill the leaders and take over, if everyone was dead, who would he rule over? And both Mordu and Gothal looked near murderous, they were promised their girls ten years ago, and neither has been found.

Both Merida and Rapunzel had gone into hiding with Tooth, all three seen as the starters of the massive war.

Eugene and Rapunzel relocated the orphanage and adopted Pascal and Maximus. Ralph stayed with them to help out before he, along with most of the children that were there, were drafted into the war, only the youngest were left, including the triplets, who would be 17 that year, and Penelope, only a year younger then the triplets, and Pascal, who is now 13.

Merida went into hiding, no one had seen her in ten years. But there have been sightings of a mysterious archer that didn't kill anyone, but stopped fights everywhere they went.

The one person who could say they knew who the archer was, was Princess Astrid of the Clan DunBroch, only daughter of Queen Eleanor and King Ferguson DunBroch.

Astrid is one of the fiercest warriors, and was betrothed to Hadrian at birth. She fought along side the archer allegedly for over a year.

Astrid moved quickly through the water, her boat cutting through the water, the black clad archer was behind her, steering the boat around any rocks.

They made great time through the water, getting to the island in half the time, moving up the shore quickly.

They both paused when they heard a roar.

* * *

 **Oh! A roar!**

 **Mars**


	10. A Dragon a Room and a Kiss

**Should I continue posting chapters like this or one chapter every Monday no matter the length? Please Review, SB needs some love!**

 **I don't own!**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Toothless." The archer breathed. The voice was feminine.

"We need to hurry." Astrid pulled the archer into the castle, both keeping themselves out of plain sight.

A growling wasn't heard until they were closer to Hiccup's room.

Both stopped and turned to find a sleek black dragon low to the floor, wings back and teeth out.

"Toothless, we aren't here to hurt you. We want to help Hiccup." The archer pulled off her hood to show the bright red orange hair of Merida the Fire Fairy. Toothless calmed slightly, but still eyed them with distrust.

"Go. I'll stay here." Merida whispered to Astrid.

Astrid slipped through the last foot or two to the door unnoticed, opened the door slightly, and pushed the door closed behind her.

She saw the beautiful room and gasped.

It was cold and dark, blacks and dark greens kept the room in an almost gothic shadow.

There was a single metal bed within the room, transparent black netting surrounded the bed, clouding the figure sleeping within.

Astrid moved quickly, her heart pounding. She moved the netting aside and peered down at the boy.

He hadn't aged a day. He looked no older then 16. His face was pale and his hair limp.

He had been changed into a set of royal clothes at some point, making him seem smaller, more unattainable.

Astrid took a deep breath to calm herself, before leaning in for a kiss.

* * *

 **I was debating ending this here, but I think I'll post the next chapter anyways.**

 **Mars**


	11. He needs Love

**I actually like where the page breaks are. Like, I didn't plan for most of these pagebreaks, but they just fit. Like this one. It wasn't meant, but it was awesome. I was debating stopping it at the last chapter until next week, but, Meh, I already had it formatted.**

 **So, Here you go!**

 **I DO NOT OWN!**

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

She pulled back quickly, his lips were ice cold, she's surprised that he was still alive. But his chest was moving up and down slowly.

He didn't wake. His eyes still closed, his face still pale.

Astrid moved quickly, she couldn't understand why it didn't work, she and he were betrothed, they would have been married by now if he were awake.

She pulled opened the door, and her breath caught.

Merida was petting the dragon, and that was why it didn't work.

Astrid knew, deep down, that she could never love Hadrian, because she was in love with a fairy. With Merida.

"It didn't work." Astrid hissed. Merida looked at her, Toothless the dragon whimpered, and Astrid didn't know how she could have ever thought this dragon would hurt the prince. He probably wants Hadrian to wake more then she.

"We need to find someone he loves." Astrid told Merida, but Merida shut off.

This was her last chance, her last chance to save the boy she failed.

She tried to find a counter for the curse, something, anything, to save the boy that didn't rely on a fairy tale. But it didn't work. So she found the boy's betrothed, because that was her last chance. After a year of travel, they finally made it, but it was for naught.

The two girls left. Toothless continued to guard the boy and Hadrian 'Hiccup' Haddock continued to sleep.

* * *

 **So, how was it? May you please review? I don't think I'm asking much. Just tell me if I am doing this right. Like, I don't know if I should just post the three or four chapters every week, or one short chapter a week, or if I should post every other day, one small chapter every other day, or something.**

 **I will make a poll! I don't know if it will have any love though. My last poll only had two votes...**

 **Eh, I'll do it anyways.**

 **So Go over to my Bio and take my poll on what I should do about updating, which I will make asap.**

 **So, Until Next week.**

 **Mars**


	12. Meet Jack

**AND WE HAVE JACK! YAY! I am so sorry about the late post! I was so excited to post on Sunday, but then I told myself, wait until Monday, you promised yourself, so I waited. And then yesterday was a blur of anime and forum discussions and Skype... I didn't even go onto my laptop. It was all on my phone. I just forgot.**

 **So here you go. The next couple of chapters.**

 **I don't own!**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Jack is a snow fairy. He was the most fun loving fairy. He has been successful in avoiding any fighting for the last hundred years.

His current dwelling was a small town just outside the war zones.

"Jack!" Young Jaime squealed as he was covered in snow. The children of the town had been playing in a small clearing when Jack made his entrance.

"Miss me?" Jack asked while flying upside down above them, a grin on his face.

"Jack! Fight! Snowball fight!" Some of the children cheered as snow filled the area. It was a calm summer morning, snow was perfectly normal.

They had to be careful, if any of the parents found out, Jack would be in a lot of trouble.

They played through the day, a snowball fight of epic proportions.

But as the sun went down, it became dangerous for the children to stay out, their parents called them home.

Jack was left alone in the field. Today was no different than any other, Jack moved to his small cave dwelling and frosted over the entrance, than flopped on the tiny bed he had 'found'.

He fell asleep almost instantly, dreams filling his sleep just as they do every night, only, tonight's dream seemed, different.

* * *

 **I was debating just making this and the next chapter into one, but, eh.**

 **Mars**


	13. The Dream

**I think I could have just made this and the last into one chapter, but I've already posted. Meh, small chapters are oay I guess, though I usually prefer long chapters.**

 **Oh well, too late.**

 **I don't own!**

 ** _I hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

 _"Where am I?" Jack was amazed at the giant room. It was dark, but unlike his cave, it looked to be decorated that way._

 _A large bed was centered in the room. Jack moved closer to it. He almost felt like something should be in the bed, but as he pulled the netting away from it, the bed was empty._

 _"Who are you?" A voice had Jack turning quickly, his hands up in defense._

 _A boy, human by the looks of it, was standing behind him, silk clothes adorned his person._

 _"Where am I?" Jack asked instead. He didn't trust this person, humans were the ones who started the war, can you blame him?_

 _"I see we are both at an impasse." The boy moved around Jack, sitting on the bed like he owned it. Maybe he did._

 _"Why have you brought me here?" Jack demanded. The boy looked surprised._

 _"I didn't bring you here." He yelped. He was standing and pacing before Jack could say more._

 _"How are you here? This is my prison, no one should be here, only Gothal-" the boy froze. He turned to Jack._

 _"You need to leave." His face was filled with so much fear._

 _"Go now." He hissed. Jack didn't know what happened after that, only that one minute he was standing there, watching the boy, and the next he was waking up on his small bed._

* * *

"Weird dream." Jack muttered before falling back to sleep, this time dreaming of bunnies and birds, and sand and snow.

* * *

 **So? I noticed that there aren't many votes on my thingamajig, in fact, just like most of my other votes, I only have two votes.**

 **Even if you guys are not signed in, you can still vote via review. Just vote if you want my to post on Mondays, a few chapters, Mondays, one chapter, Every couple days, one chapter, or twice a week, two chapters.**

 **Or any other variation you think I should do.**

 **Mars**


	14. Dreaming of You

**:D Hi. So... This chapter is... :D**

 **I don't own!**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _"You again? How do you keep getting in here?" The boy, who Jack still didn't know his name, asked irritably. Jack didn't know how he kept getting there, every night for the last two weeks. Sometimes the boy was there, sometimes he wasn't._

 _"It has a much better decor then my own place, I thought I might move here myself. Say, you wouldn't happen to know the realtor?" Jack asked, looking around like he was interested in buying it._

 _The boy rolled his eyes._

 _"I'll be sure to tell her. Do you want your prison in blue or red?" And there it was again. The boy kept referring to this place as a prison._

 _"Periwinkle pink please." Jack shot him a wide grin. The boy snorted._

 _"Well, if you are so insistent on staying, and Thor knows I've tried to stop you, I guess I should know your name." The boy sighed._

 _Jack chuckled._

 _"Or I should know your name." Jack grinned. The boy huffed, looking at Jack with that look, the one he had only seen on this boy before._

 _"Hiccup." The boy said. Jack blinked._

 _"It's my name. Hiccup." The boy crossed his legs on the bed._

 _"It a very, creative name?" Jack tried. Seriously, who would name their child Hiccup? Hiccup snorted._

 _"It's a nickname. The kids at the orphanage gave it to me. It's better then my other names." Jack nodded. He got that. He didn't like his last name, so he changed it to Frost._

 _"My name is-"_ Jack woke suddenly.

The feeling of heat made him sweat. He never sweats. The last thing he saw was horror on Hiccup's face.

Jack shook his head and gave a quick burst of his powers to cool the room.

What happened? He never ended one of those dreams like that. And wouldn't the characters of his dream know his name? Where had he heard the name Hiccup before?

Questions just continued to fill his mind. Jack stood and made his way to the mouth of the cave. He looked out of the ice wall he created, and was surprised to see the ice thinner then he had made it earlier. He ran a hand down the ice, "What happened in here?"

* * *

 _Hiccup cried out when the boy disappeared. He still hadn't learned his name._

 _The fire magic was still alight in front if him._

 _"You killed him!" Hiccup cried. Gothal sneered from her spot by the door._

 _"He shouldn't have been in here. I want to know how you got him here." Her voice was dangerously calm. Hiccup gulped._

 _"I, I don't know. He just, appeared one day. I've been trying to get him to leave me alone but he keeps coming back." Hiccup told her. Gothal growled._

 _"Don't lie to me!" She was next to him and slapping him before he could notice her moving._

* * *

 **Gothel is a jerk. Can't wait to get to the more complicated part of the story!**

 **Please, vote on updates! Or I'll just have to keep to Mondays. If I am catching up, I might move down to one chapter on Mondays, no matter how short they are.**

 **Mars**


	15. Council of Fairies

**Here you go! I really need to work on things.**

 **I don't own!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Jack was playing around with the kids when the worst thing happened.

An adult was screaming.

Jack jerked to a stop, the snowball he had was dropped to the ground. The kids all turn in sync to watch the parent calling the others, weapons were drawn. Jack quickly took to the air, the children tried to stop their parents and neighbors. But Jack was still shot at. He went up faster then he ever had, before going north. He needed to get home, he needed to get somewhere cold. The heat from the dream the night before kept him from recharging, and playing with the kids and running from their angry parents took more out of him then he dared to admit.

* * *

Nicholas North, the King of the Winter fairies, gathered the other royal seasonal fairies to the north base.

"Sandy." North greeted the King of the Summer fairies.

"Bunny." The King of Spring was in next, his ears up and his posture ready for battle.

"Has anyone seen the King of Fall?" North asked his friends, but both shook their heads. The king of fall had gone to try and save a caravan of captured fairies, and no one had heard from him since.

A knock on the door made them all tense.

"Toothiana, princess of the Fall fairies." Bunny hissed.

"Why are you here traitor?" Bunny held out his bladed boomerang. Tooth didn't blink.

"I am now the Queen of the Fall fairies. My father fell. I took over. I do not intend to betray you. What I did before was done without thought. Trusting in humans was deadly. A mistake I intend not remake." She told them, floating into the room.

* * *

 **So now we know more about Tooth. :D Also, AHHH! I have them all here in one chapter! Yay! Santa, Easter Bunny, Sandman, and Tooth Fairy!**

 **Mars**


	16. They grow up so fast

**This one is short. But I think it's fine the way it is.**

 **I don't own!**

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

Rapunzel was startled. She walked into the orphanage, which had grown considerably since the start of the war, to see the four oldest packed and ready to leave.

"And where do you think you are going?" She glared. She would not be letting them get themselves killed.

"War. We need to protect our people. I need to find my brother."

The last Rapunzel had heard of Ralph was that he was a General somewhere in the west. She didn't want to lose Penelope and only hear snippets of what happened to her just like her chosen brother.

"I'm sorry Rapunzel. But we already got our train tickets." Penelope showed her the four tickets. And she wanted to stop them, but she couldn't.

"Just, be careful. Please. I, I worry for you." She tried to smile, but it didn't work, tears already sprung to her eyes.

"We will bye Mrs. Fitzhurbert!" The three triplets chorused. And they were gone, their bags in hand, walking the mile and a half to the train station. She's honestly surprised they lasted this long.

* * *

 **Tadurp! Now we see... Penelope! I think I'll put u the next few chapters next week. I need to continue writing, I'm catching up to myself.**

 **Mars**


	17. A Simple Name Change

**Good end points suck. Either way, look, I'm actually posting on a Monday, who knew. :D**

 **So, I'm working on a story with a friend, a Power Rangers/Rise of the Guardians/Ben Ten/Mythology crossover. It has me so excited. :D If you want to take a look at it it's called Rise of the Mystic Force Rangers! I am not the one posting it, though I will be posting small one-shots over here.**

 **Now that I am done with the shameless advertising,**

 **I don't OWN!**

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

Penelope sat at the window as the train moved forward. The triplets were talking animatedly with a girl behind her. She scoffed.

"My name is Hubert." One of the triplets said smoothly.

"I'm Hamish!" Another said excitedly. The last triplet grinned at Penelope.

"Harris, stop looking at Penelope." Hubert chastised.

The girl rolled her eyes.

"My name is Taffeta, but everyone calls me Taffyta." She grinned smoothly.

"You know, your friend looks really sweat, you sure her name isn't Vanellope?" The girl moved from between the boys to sit next to her. Penelope didn't know what to say.

"I like it. Vanellope. It's cute." Hubert grinned, or was it Harris?

"Yep. You are now and forevermore going to be known as Vanellope Von Schweetz." The last said, making them all cheer.

* * *

 **I like having Taffyta suggesting the name as a flirt tactic, and the boys just, not realising and chaning her name completely, Von Schweetz is not her original last name, you'll find out why I chose this later. Vanellope doesn't notice the flirting either.**

 **By the way, their name is Purplecatlover93 Go check it out!**

 **Mars**


	18. Won't Last

**And another. I think I'll finish up this scene before I end. There might be one or two more chapters, I'm not sure how long the scene is. It would be easier if I just posted longer chapters, but I didn't want to change the format of my stories in this series, which is mainly short chapters.**

 **Oh well. I hope you enjoy this!**

 **I don't own!**

* * *

"Are they always like this?" Taffyta asked, leaning close, closer then Vanellope was used to.

"Er, yeah. But, that's the triplets for you." She chuckled nervously.

"So, why are you going this way?" Taffyta asked once the boys calmed down a bit.

"We're joining the army." Harris draped his arm around the back of the seat.

"Really?" She sounded disbelieving. "You four? Please, you'll get killed on the front lines." Vanellope didn't know if Taffyta was meaning to sound so rude. But she did.

"You don't believe we could fight?" She asked angrily, crossing her arms.

"I didn't say that. I said you'd die on the front lines." She said nonchalantly.

"There's a difference?" One of the triplets sneered. Taffyta smirked.

"Of course. You four look like the trustworthy sort. Come closer, I'll tell you a secret." She motioned them forward with her finger.

The four shared looks before leaning forward.

"I'm a racer."

* * *

 **Ooo, suspense. Learning to spell is hared.**

 **:D**

 **Anyways, Racers will be explained.**

 **Mars**


	19. New Racers?

**I think it will be another couple chapters... I'll see if I continue or if I just leave it off a cliffhanger.**

 **I don't own!**

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

Racers are the messengers of war. They bring news from one front to the next, getting valuable information and resupplying them with anything given if needed.

"Why are you here?" Harris asked, a scowl on his face. He had heard of news about racers going rogue, giving false info and refusing to help supply the 'losing' fronts. He didn't know if he should trust her.

Racers were kept secret, keeping their identities from anyone who might try and sabotage them or turn them over to the fairies for a price.

"I'm on a resupplying mission, my comrade was hurt and our shipment destroyed," her eyes filled with regret and hatred, who for? They weren't sure. "I needed to take the train, as, other then my racer, it is the fastest mode of transportation." She told them.

"How do we know we can trust you? Why are you trusting us?" Vanellope asked, her eyebrow raised.

"We need recruits, and you four are just the right body types." She told them with a smile.

A single raised eyebrow from Hamish made her smile cutting.

"Follow me." She quirked her finger as she stood.

* * *

 **I have the cover over on DeviantArt, and I have an alternate cover that has Jack, Merida and Astrid, Ralph and Eep, and Vanellope's cart if you guys want to go see it. Just look up Marssetta over there. Or Sleeping Prince Alternate Cover.**

 **Mars**


	20. Familiar

**Okay, I decided to end this here for now. I'll post the next chapter next Monday. Good Day all!**

 **I don't own!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

She lead them through the cars until they got to the end.

"The owner of the train depot here and the owner where we will be departing, are the parents of two of my racers. They agreed to help me move my racer on and off the train so I can get it looked at." She explained as she led them to a taped off area.

She led them past it, and there it was. A racer.

It was magnificent.

"I've only dreamed of seeing a racer." Vanellope spoke in awe, eyeing the entire car with a speculating look.

"You know, you remind me of someone." Taffyta mused.

"Your face seems familiar somehow." The triplets ignored her as they rushed around the car, taking everything in.

"Who are your parents?" Vanellope turned to Taffyta with a hurt look.

"I, I don't know. I'm an orphan. I've lived at the orphanage, with these three actually, since I was little. I kinda hoped to find out who my parents are on this trip as well. I've always imagined them being like, really important or something, and that I was taken from them without them wanting me to be. But, that might be because I found out that one of the kids at my orphanage was the missing prince." She chuckled. Taffyta gasped.

* * *

 **Tada! I decided Cliffhanger because why not?**

 **I was curious if anyone can leave more reviews.**

 **I have a simple question in which I'd like you to answer, What is your favorite color and why?**

 **I was thinking of adding a scene, filler of course, where a wounded character, won't say who so no spoilers, needs to heal, so to alleviate boredom, they ask the people in their group what their favorite color is, and a 'serious' discussion happens. All because of a broken... something. No spoilers if I can try.**

 **I could use your favorite color and why for the discussion if you want.**

 **Mars**


	21. Shouldn't Have

**I hadn't realized last time, but this is the last chapter of that scene... I should have just posted it last week...**

 **Oh well. I'm like, 20 some-odd minutes past Monday... But at least it's out?**

 **Meh. Here yall's go!**

 **I DON'T OWN!**

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

"You, you need to go. I can't believe I told you." Taffyta tried to usher them out.

"Wait, what happened to you need crew? I thought you trusted us." Vanellope hissed, not letting herself get pushed out. The triplets were right there with her.

"You were raised by fairies. We can't have you on our most secret team that relies on complete trust." Taffyta growled.

"Hey, the fairies haven't exactly earned any trust from us. They abandoned us when we found out, we were stuck in the forest at the edge of the kingdom at the beginning of the war, we were practically starved for two years until we could relocate somewhere closer for supplies.

I was six Taffyta! Six years old, then they took my brother, he was my brother in everything but blood, and they took him. I want to do everything I can to end this damn war. Let us help." Vanellope was crying by the time she finished. Taffyta was gaping again, her own eyes filled with tears. Taffyta just nodded after a minute or two.

"Okay. Okay fine. You can come with me, but if you betray us, I will personally flay you." Taffyta hissed before making her way to her seat, leaving them there.

The triplets shared looks over Vanellope's head.

When the train stopped, they followed Taffyta back to her HQ and were inducted to the Racer Corps.

* * *

 **Tada! That's it for this week. Sorry guys, I need to continue writing the story badly, I'm only like, 6,000 words written, I need to write more or I will catch up to myself, and the last time I caught up to myself... Well, I have like, 20 stories on here that I really need to work on that have been on hiatus for a while, like, for at least two years, three on some...**

 **Please leave Reviews! Even if it's only an exclamation mark!**

 **Sorry again.**

 **Mars**


	22. Fighter Squad Five

**Hey guys. I have no excuse for not posting. Well, other then, I just, kept forgetting, then telling myself that I'd post on Monday, then monday would come and go and the loop went on. I decided to post today and have.**

 **Hope this is okay. :)**

 **I don't Own!**

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

Gen. Ralph 'Wreck It' VonSwelt was a hand to hand specialist. His aim was not spectacular, but when you put him against anyone without a weapon, or close enough for him to hit, he was a machine.

He worked with a group of hand to hand fighters, five highly trained soldiers, including himself. Their job was to move through each front one at a time and turn the favor to their fighters.

He works with the three heirs of the families, MacGuffin, Dingwall, and Macintosh. And the last of their group, Lt. Ellen 'Eep' Crood, a woman who joined the army after she ran from her home when she was young.

"Hey Guy." Eep grinned as their group was brought to the infirmary, again. She went off with the young healer, leaving the others to find their own healers.

The three heirs each sustaining their own wounds and were treated by different healers.

Ralph moved immediately to Felix 'Fix it' Calhoun. A diamond in the rough, always chipper. He even took his wife's last name when they married because he didn't want her to feel like she had to change hers.

He and Ralph were friends, even though Felix always told Ralph that he was getting tired of having to fix him up.

"Thanks buddy." Ralph told his friend when he was patched up. Felix smiled sadly at his friend before moving off to the next patient.

Eep moved over to Ralph, her arm bandaged by the ever mysterious Guy.

"We all ready General?" Eep asked, leaning her body against the wall.

"Yeah, let's get going. We have another front to cover. See ya later Felix." Felix looked up a with a small smile and waved at him, making Ralph grin. Felix sighed when they were gone, he wanted this war to be over so they could all rest.

* * *

 **Oooo, more characters! I promise, they will all have a reason when I get to it. This is going to be much longer. I have another 7000 words unposted as of yet and I'm not even to the point of the story where they meet yet...**

 **Getting there.**

 **Mars**


	23. This is War

**And another. I think I'll just, post another one or two, finish up this thread.**

 **I DO NOT OWN!**

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

Ralph moved his people forward, the war was just getting nastier and nastier. Their jobs got worse, their wounds became more frequent as the fairies got better at protecting themselves, better at taking them out.

Another front, more injuries.

"Eep!" Ralph called out when he saw the woman get hit in the chest by an ice spell. Eep stood slowly and defended herself, but she was still wounded. He needed to get her out of there. He saw Wee Dingwall near her.

"Dingwall! Get Eep's back!" Ralph called out, moving quickly to disable as many fairies as he could.

It was hard, the fairies brought out every trick they had, stopping them from getting to her. But she pulled through, barely beating the fairies around her, moving to take out another and another. Even wounded the girl fought like a beast. That's why she was on his team.

They finished, getting a good advantage for their side.

He saw the soldiers take over.

Sgt. T. J. Calhoun, his friend's wife, nodded at him before following her men out into the field.

He carried Eep back to the base, getting the local field medics to check her over.

* * *

 **EEP! BE OKAY!**

 **Mars**


	24. Talk of Family

**Hey guys, this one is, it might seem like Ralph/Eep, but it isn't, unless you want it to. I wrote it with a very close brother/sister vibe to it, so, however you want to see it.  
This is all for now. Let's hope I post next Monday. :D**

 **I Don't Own!**

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

"She'll be fine. She just needs to stay warm." The medic told them, directing them out to a separate tent, more men seemed to flow in and out of the medic tent.

Ralph and Eep laid on one bed, the three heirs on the other. It was a small tent, but they would make due.

Eep was quiet as she held onto Ralph.

"Ralph?" She whispered finally, after the others fell asleep.

"Yeah?" Ralph was worried about her. Eep was way too emotional for this job.

"Do you have family? Are you doing this to protect them?" She asked after a slight pause.

Ralph thought about it. And yeah, he did. He had the orphans, he had his care takers Rapunzel and Eugene, and he had his sister in all but blood.

"Yeah. Penelope. She's a spitfire. I want her safe, she'd be sixteen this year. Goodness, I haven't seen her in, seven years." Ralph hated that he couldn't see her now. He wants this thing to be over so he could go home. To see his sister and his friends.

"A sister?" Eep asked, her voice sounded hoarse.

"Mm." Ralph took a deep breath, all this talk of Penelope made him miss her more.

"I have a sister, and a brother. I, I don't want them in this, they deserve better, you know?" She sounded hopeful, like she didn't know if they would get away from the war, but she wanted it so bad.

"Yeah." They both fell silent. Thoughts of their families running through their minds.

"You know, one time, my grandma, she convinced us that it was a good idea to dress up as bears and try to scare people. We ended up attracting a real bear which we managed to lead away from town at last minute." Ralph smiled, Eep's family was crazy.

"And this one time, I was trying to-" they talked for over an hour, Ralph told her stories of Penelope and the orphanage, Eep about her siblings and grandmother. Both of them felt a little better and cemented in that they had to protect their families.

* * *

 **Now I will put a list of fandoms I used so far so you know what to look forward to.**

 **How To Train Your Dragon Books.**

 **How To Train Your Dragon Movies.**

 **Rise Of The Guardians.**

 **Tangled.**

 **Brave.**

 **Wreck It Ralph.**

 **Shrek.**

 **Hotel Transylvania.**

 **The Croods.**

 **That's all I can think of now. I'm trying to keep it to Dreamworks/Disney crosses, but I'm not sure if I can... We'll see. :D**

 **Till next time.**

 **Mars**


	25. Snotlout's Town

**Okay, I don't know how a town is first formed, so for this, I don't care if this isn't how a town is really formed!**

 **Have Snotlout and some Shrek Characters!**

 **I don't own!**

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

Sean 'Snotlout' Jorgenson found out that life outside the orphanage was not so easy. He, along with his friends the twins, Thomas 'Tuffnut' Thorston and his sister Rachel 'Ruffnut' Thorston. The three decided to go out on their own, see what they could do. Not exactly to help, but to gain power. It didn't work. They lived to survive for the first six weeks, but decided instead of going home, they would stay where they were and start a town of their own.

What happened was a group of young adults, like themselves, decided to take over the small 'town' the three had created. That started a mini war. The 'townspeople', a few farmers that lived nearby that needed a closer town to go to for their needs, were fed up with that. After six years of fighting over the, by then, pretty decent town, they decided on a truce.

They would share the town and elect one to mayor over it.

The other guy, Percy 'Prince' Charming, won. Snotlout knew that it was only because the stuck up snob was gorgeous. Yeah, he knew it. He's not gay, but he can tell when an attractive person is attractive.

It didn't help that his third in command Ruffnut had a major crush on the guy.

Now, ten years after they left the orphanage, four years after the end of their mini war, and three years since the official mayor made his first speech, Snotlout found himself pitying himself behind the newly built grocery store. Man, he and his crew built the place when they first came, but it was all named after the pretty boy. Charming. Snotlout took another swig of his cheap wine. It was all he could afford.

"Did you do it?" He heard from his right. Curious, he moved forward silently, setting the bottle of wine down slowly.

"Yes. The stores are pretty much built. Once the last board is in place, we can begin bringing in the 'shipments'." Snotlout looked, and his eyes widened. There was a fairy talking to Charming.

"Good. I have a feeling that things are going to be picking up soon. We need the supplies to be ready." The fairy said.

"And they will be. You can trust in me." Charming smiled. His smile sickened Snotlout.

"Good, now give mummy a kiss." The fairy offered her cheek. Snotlout backed away quickly. Charming is a fairy? But, that's impossible. But, when he thinks about it, it makes sense.

* * *

 **Tada! Think I'll only do two chapters today...**

 **Maybe three...**

 **Mars**


	26. Trufe

**And this is all for today.**

 **I don't Own!**

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

He made his way to his, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut's house, and slipped in quietly. He went to their separate rooms and woke them. They were now sitting in the kitchen.

"Charming is a fairy." Snotlout said bluntly. The twins eyed him.

"Are you drunk?" Ruffnut asked.

"A little, but seriously. I saw Charming talking to a fairy, the chick had wings and was floating, and then she told him to give his mummy a kiss and Charming is a fairy!" Snotlout couldn't believe that they didn't believe him. He never lied to them! Okay, he may have joked around with them before, but never about fairies.

The twins exchanged glances.

"Snotlout, how many fingers am I holding up?" Tuffnut didn't even hold his hand up.

"Eight." Snotlout said instantly. Both the twins gasped.

Because they had a rule. If you said eight, you were telling the truth, you never mess with the truth signal, it was a serious matter.

The three were gone by morning, they needed to tell someone that the fairies had a plan. They needed to save their town.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it.**

 **Mars**


	27. Too Real

**Ahahaha... So, I totally meant to get this up last June, I swear, it's just... Don't attack! Here is story!**

 **I don't Own!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Jack was laying in the snow, his mind wandering. He hadn't been back in that dream for a while.

He missed Hiccup. He never thought that he could miss a dream, not as much as he did this one.

This one was special. The boy in his dream was like nothing he had ever seen. He doesn't know if that is possible, dreaming of something you've never seen, of someone you've never met.

He'd like to imagine that this boy was real, that he would meet this Hiccup sometime in real life.

It was a nice thought, but he sighed when he realized that it could never be. With his luck, he would never meet anyone like him.

With that thought, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 _He was back. It looked the same, almost. The netting was burned in some spots, but the rest was the same._

 _The boy, Hiccup, he lay in the bed, his head buried in a pillow._

 _Jack moved over silently._

 _"Guess who?!" Jack sat in the bed with a flop. Hiccup startled, jumping up with wide eyes._

 _"You!" Jack was surprised. When did dream guys have bruises on their faces?_

 _"You're hurt." Jack touched the wound. It felt so real. He used a bit if his ice powers on the boy's bruise. Hiccup gasped, his hand covering Jack's._

 _"I never did get your name." Hiccup whispered, his hand caressing Jack's, which was still cradling Hiccup's face._

 _"My name?" Jack breathed, he couldn't think._

 _"It's better then calling you the strange ice boy." Hiccup chuckled. Jack grinned._

 _"Jack. Jack Frost." Hiccup smiled, looking down._

 _"How do you get here?" Hiccup asked._

 _"What do you mean?" Jack frowned. Hiccup looked up at him suddenly, worry in his voice._

 _"Why do you come back?" He asked._

 _"I don't know. I just can't stop myself." He grinned. Hiccup nodded before curling up into Jack's chest, the two falling to the bed. They did nothing, only laying together._

Soon, Jack woke up.

"How is this my life?" He asks himself while staring into the sky.

* * *

 **Maybe another chapter or two?**

 **Mars**


	28. Why U h8 me?

**Here is next chapter. have fun!**

 **I don't Own!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Vanellope was the star racer within six months of working for the racer corps. She could build and rebuild a car like she was born with a wrench in hand. She actually built her own racer with spare parts. All in six months. Many people commented on how she looked so familiar.

Taffyta, though, became her worst nightmare. She did everything she could to get Vanellope gone. But everything she did just ended with the girl coming out on top.

Taffyta sabotaged Vanellope's car, Vanellope built herself a new one from scratch, Taffyta turned all the racers against Vanellope, Vanellope used the time alone to teach herself the advanced care of the racers and earned herself a spot as head engineer, gaining the appreciation of all the racers, Taffyta flooded Vanellope's room, Vanellope now shares a room with Taffyta.

"What is wrong with me?" Vanellope asked one night as Taffyta tried to make another plan against the girl.

Taffyta blinked.

"Excuse me?" She looked up from her desk.

"Why do you hate me? You were so nice at first. But now... I know you hate fairies, and I know that you think I was raised by them. But it isn't true. I thought they were human. They lied to me my whole life. For all I know, they are the ones who killed my parents. I... I want this war to end. I also want you to like me. What am I doing wrong?" Vanellope sounded like she was going to cry.

Taffyta was confused. Shouldn't Vanellope hate her? Didn't she think that Taffyta was petty?

"You don't hate me?" She asked, looking up at the shorter girl.

Vanellope had some grease stains on her cheek and a few stray candy wrappers stuck to her hair, the girl should stop eating those in her bed.

"Why would I? You gave me my nickname. I've never had a nickname before, unless you count my brother calling my squirt." Vanellope grinned.

Taffyta let herself smile.

"Don't expect me to be super nice or mushy though." Taffyta warned. Vanellope laughed.

"What makes you think I'm super nice and mushy?" She smirked. Taffyta smirked back. This was going to be fun.

* * *

 **Maybe one more chapter? I'll see what is next.**

 **Mars**


	29. Just a Dream?

**And Another! Next will def be out on Monday I swears it!**

 **I don't Own!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Jack had visited Hiccup every night for a long time, tonight would be the mark of exactly six months.

 _"Jack!" Hiccup grinned, hugging the fairy boy._

 _"Hiccup! Why are you so happy?" Jack asked, spinning the boy around._

 _"I- I figured something out early today." Hiccup admitted._

 _Jack grinned. His dreams were getting better and better. Now, if only Hiccup was real._

 _"What is it? You can tell me." Jack held the boy at arms length._

 _"I, I think I'm in love with you." Hiccup turned bright red. Jack was stunned._

 _"I, I think I'm in love with you too." Jack turned after saying that, clutching at his hair._

 _"Jack?" Hiccup came up behind him. "I know what it means for a fairy to fall for a human. It's a life time thing, because if you kiss me, you'll be human." Hiccup placed a hand on Jack's shoulder._

 _Jack jerked away._

 _"I'd kiss you! I would kiss you! If only you were real!" Hiccup looked stunned._

 _"I- I_ am _real. Jack, I thought you knew. You," Jack stopped him._

 _"You're my dream guy. The guy that is literally in my dreams. Only a dream." Jack was panicking. His mind was a cruel creature._

 _"Jack! I'm not a dream! I'm trapped in an eternal sleep. I thought you knew. You somehow got into my prison, into my dreams." Jack looked up sharply._

 _"You- you're real?" He was confused. If all this was true, how did he get there?_

 _"Jack. Please. The only way I can wake up, is if you kiss me." Hiccup gripped Jack's arm. But Jack couldn't take this. Hiccup is real?_

 _"Are we real? Or have you been tricking me into loving you? Force me to love you, then have me kiss you awake, only for you to dump me to go after someone else?" Jack moved away from him._

 _"No Jack! I swear! I thought you knew." Hiccup cried. But Jack started to back up. Was all this a lie? Was he being used? He thought it was a dream, and it is, but it's not._

The next moment Jack was looking up at the crystal blue sky.

* * *

 **Ooooh, confliction!**

 **Mars**


	30. Meeting Up

**I meant to post last week, but it didn't happen. Here is the next chappy!**

 **I don't Own!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Someone had tripped over him.

"Hey, watch it!" The girl hissed. She was a fire fairy. Her hair was floating slightly and layered in red, orange, and yellow.

"You tripped over me." He stated grumpily. The girl glared at him.

"Well you shouldn't be sleeping in the snow then. Damn snow fairies and their blending in and-" the girl just continued to mutter to herself as she moved away from him.

It took him a few moments to realize that fire fairies hate snow.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" He ran after her, curiosity and all. The girl glared over her shoulder, but didn't stop.

"None of your business snowflake. Go find a nice snowdrift to sleep in and leave me alone." She growled as she moved, snow melting a path for her suddenly. Jack blinked and watched her go for a second, he shrugged to himself before following her.

* * *

 **:D I think I might do three this time, depending on the cutoff points.**

 **Mars**


	31. Coughing

**:D Number 2 of 3**

 **I don't Own!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

They walked for a full day before the girl stopped.

"If you continue to follow me, I will melt you." The temperature raised several degrees. Jack held up his hands.

"You have no proof I'm following you. I'm just walking in the same direction as you." Jack smirked. The girl growled.

"Go." She pointed back where they came from.

"Why? You have something to hide?" Jack raised an eyebrow. He had noticed that the fire haired fairy had been clutching her bag like her life depended on it since he started following her.

The female fairy seemed to ignite, her eyes burning bright blue and her hair seemed to come alive.

Then he heard it. Coughing. Harsh, loud, painful coughing. It went on for a minute, before everything was deathly silent.

* * *

 **One more I think.**

 **Mars**


	32. Didn't stir

**And! Here you go. Till next week!**

 **I don't Own!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

The fire fairy seemed to have run out of fuel. She turned from him and rushed to where the coughing had come from.

Jack, knowing he wasn't wanted, followed her.

His eyes widened when he saw the blonde human girl lying next to a fire, blankets piled over her.

The fire fairy bent down next to her.

"I got it, I got the medicine, please, don't be dead, please." The fairy pulled a vial out of her bag. Her hand held the human's face tenderly as she forced the potion gently between her unresponsive lips.

Everything was quiet.

The girl didn't stir.

"Are you-" Jack couldn't finish, the fairy was glaring at him, tears ran down her face, steaming with the heat her body was creating.

"Go! Leave us!" She growled. Jack back peddled when a stream of fire shot at him. He fell and landed in a pile of slush.

"Please be okay. I knew it was a mistake to travel with you." The woman's voice was shaky and low, uncaring that Jack was still within hearing distance, or, unknowing that he didn't leave.

"Wasn't, a, mistake." A raspy voice spoke, a hand lifted and placed itself on the fairy's face.

Jack watched the girl reassure the fairy, it reminded him why he didn't join in the war.

* * *

 **And Here it is, the last one for the week.**

 **Mars**


	33. Humans and Fairies and Accidents

**AAAAAAAAAnd! Numba 1 oh however many I do today. :D**

 **Getting so close to how much I've written. I need to write a bit faster to keep ahead of these updates. :D**

 **I don't own!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Humans and fairies should get along. Fairies should be more then willing to give up their powers for humans, and humans should be more then willing to give up their lives for fairies that need them. Not this war, not this bloodshed.

"There! I told you I heard a human!" Jack heard coming from behind him. His snow ability allowed him to blend in with the snow when he concentrated, so when he clearly saw a couple of winter fairies approaching the entrance to the cave, they couldn't see him.

The fire fairy within couldn't take care of the human and fight off the other fairies at the same time. The human needed the heat from the fairy, taking away that heat would surly kill her.

So Jack took it upon himself to get rid of the other winter fairies.

Merida held Astrid close, her eyes following the new comers with barely concealed hatred.

"Leave us!" She shouted, trying to rid herself of the annoying snow wielders. But they stayed, and advanced on them menacingly. The cold seeped in from them, their naturally cold auras made even her, a fire fairy, shiver. Astrid groaned. She had fallen into a lake, which had been frozen over. It was all Merida's fault. She should have realized that her own heat would make the lake top unstable, but she didn't, and Astrid was paying the price.

* * *

 **OH! Oh nos!**

 **Mars**


	34. Who are you?

**So, here you go.**

 **I don't own!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

She glared, and was prepared to shoot flames at the others, knowing that she would be risking hurting both the enemies and Astrid.

But before she could do so, a slick sheet of ice formed beneath them, making them slip. It was almost funny. But then they used their flight, lifting off the ice and their feet.

Merida cursed, until she saw a figure grinning behind them. Suddenly, the wind picked up from nowhere, pushing the floating fairies out of the cave mouth and a wall of ice covered the entrance.

"Who are you?" Merida snapped when the annoying Snow Fairy from earlier stood by them.

The fairy grinned, leaning back so he was supported by the wall, his ankles crossing in front of him.

"Jack Frost." He grinned wider.

* * *

 **This is all for now. See you guys next week! Also, What would you say about a Swan Lake story for the next fairy tale HiJack story?**

 **Mars**


	35. Not Bad

**I'mma only be posting one this week. Sorry guys.**

 **I don't own!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Merida had heard of the male, he was known to cause havoc and snowstorms. She narrowed her eyes.

"What are you doing here? Why did you help us?" She held Astrid carefully, her eyes never leaving the male.

"You tripped over me." He pointed out. "I decided to follow you. No big deal." He shrugged.

"Why are you helping us?" Her eyes finally glanced down. Astrid was gaining color in her cheeks. Merida couldn't keep the sigh of relief in.

"I've never agreed with the war. I may only be 300, but even I know that it's a bunch of bull. Everyone was looking for someone to blame." He told her, looking around the cave instead of at her.

"For a fairy, you're actually not bad." Merida smirked.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but you're a fairy too." Jack pointed at her.

Merida grit her teeth when she felt Astrid go rigid.

* * *

 **So, I want to start a YouTube thing where I do speed art, and I was curious if you guys would be willing to spread the word if I ever do end up doing so. I've noticed that my art is kinda stalled, I feel like drawing is a chore recently, all I do is doodle hearts and eyes. But I am in the middle of drawing my own original comic, but my style isn't as refined as I want it to be so that was put on hold...**

 **I guess I just want some encouragement or something, so I don't feel like I'm wasting my time drawing and or writing. If you guys could be so awesome as to review whether or not I should continue with this idea, and some things in general because at this point in time I'm thinking maybe giving up on writing and drawing is my best bet. I was thinking maybe I should just...go into something with a more, adult feel? Like, maybe writing was just a dream and in extension, drawing is more of a hobby?**

 **I don't know anymore guys.**

 **Sorry for this A/N.**

 **Mars**


	36. Temper, Temper

**Hey all. So, I got very dramatic last week, in my defence, I was sorta drunk when I posted that... Sorry.**

 **Yeah, I don't think I'm ever going to give up writing, don't worry, this isn't going to be abandoned. I'm a little stuck with writing this at the moment, I know what I want to happen, but it's getting to that point that is hard. SO, I'mma only be posting one chapter a week, when I remember, until I've got at least another 5000 words written.**

 **I don't own!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

"Don't talk to her like that." Astrid's voice was hoarse.

"She has done every-" Astrid started to cough violently. Jack stepped forward, but Merida glared at him, forcing him to take a step back as the room heated up quite a bit.

"Is she going to be okay?" Jack asked, leaning forward a bit.

"Why do you care?" Merida growled out.

"Because someone was hurt. _I think Hiccup is getting to me._ " Jack grumbled the last part under his breath, but Merida heard him.

"Where did you hear that name?" She grit her teeth, glaring at him, the heat went up a bit more, Jack started to sweat.

"I-I- I heard it in a dream." Jack admitted. He backed away.

"Wait, you met Hiccup, in his dreams? How?" Merida wasn't looking at him now, her eyes on the now sleeping girl in her arms.

Jack shrugged before moving to the iced over entrance, falling to the ground, and curling up into a ball against the ice cold wall.

* * *

 **Sorry again for last chapter. No stoppin me now!**

 **Mars**


End file.
